


[ART] New Discoveries

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's clothes, F/F, Fanart, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Recently Alicia has been happy to learn that coming home to a lover is even better than coming home to a roommate.





	[ART] New Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Created for rarepair_shorts Summer Wishlist event 2019!


End file.
